


Partners in Crime

by Phantomangelgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Decisions, F/M, Language, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomangelgoddess/pseuds/Phantomangelgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a popular jock and you are a rebel troublemaker. Nothing can go wrong right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so Im thinking of turning this into a series, but I would love feedback on whether I should or not. So please like or comment or send me a message, thank you and enjoy!

You had always been a troublemaker, basically all your life. Only the things you did got risker over the years, especially now that you were in your senior year of high school. You were that rebel, punk kid that always got into fights and hung out with all the other rejects. Which is where you found yourself Friday afternoon. 

“Hey, Meg,” you say walking up to your best friend who was casually leaned up against a locker.

“Y/n, I was wondering when you were gonna show up to this hellhole,” Meg drawled out as she smirked at you. 

You roll your eyes; you open your mouth to say something when a bunch of popular kids started walking down the hallway. The one in the center and of course the most popular was the star football quarterback Castiel Novak.

You had known Castiel since you were a baby, but after you started getting in trouble he ditched you. You wanted to say it didn’t hurt you anymore, but it did, especially since you had always been in love with him.

As you start to say something to Meg, one of Castiel’s friends knocks you into the locker snickering to his friend. You immediately see red and swing your arm hitting the guy square in the jaw. The guy clutches his face, his eyes wide, “next time you better watch where you are going,” you hiss before straightening your black leather jacket. 

The guy quickly nods, all but running away from you. As you turn back to Meg you catch Castiel looking at you with a frown. You smirk and wave a little, Castiel looks disgusted before he turns away and keeps going. You swallow hard trying not to let your feelings get the better of you. 

“You know maybe you should just tell the guy you love him,” Meg tells you as the two of you walk behind the school skipping class as always.

“Shut up Meg,” you sigh as she shrugs leaning against the wall.

“Im just saying, it might make you feel better,” Meg says as Ruby and Ash show up to the usual hangout spot for your group.

“What are you two talking about,” Ruby asks sitting on the ledge that is right above you.

“Nothing,” you mutter shoving your hands in your pockets and looking down.

“How she can’t get over that dumb popular boy,” Meg spills as Ruby rolls her eyes and Ash groans.

“Come on, Y/n, why don’t you just go talk to him,” Ash says looking at Meg and Ruby for some encouragement. 

“Guys, come on, you know I can’t go talk to him, one he hates me and two he hates me,” you huff rolling your eyes, “can we please just drop it,” you ask glaring at Meg until she sighs and nods. 

***

Saturday morning rolls around, and you have to get of the house. Not because of your parents, hell they were hardly around as it was, but because you promised to hang out with Meg at the usual hangout spot. You make it to the abandoned building about 10 minutes later.

“Meg, hey Im here,” you call out dropping your bag down. You glance around when you don’t hear anything, “Meg,” you call out again.

You start to move forward when something hits you from behind instantly knocking you out cold. You come to, tied to a chair in the middle of an expensive looking office. You start to struggle, trying to get free.

“Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn’t do that, love,” a rich British accent called out from the dark corner of the room.

You stop struggling and try to find the owner of the voice. The man finally steps out, you immediately recognize him as the most infamous crime lord of the century.

“Crowley,” you whisper feeling your blood run cold. You know if Crowley kidnapped you nothing good was going to come of it. 

“Y/n, yes hello darling, it’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard so much about you,” Crowley says stopping in front of you.

“Now, before you start asking questions, I’ve been keeping tabs on you ever since you robbed that dimwit Gordon, and I know you will be perfect for the job I have planned,” Crowley explains his face takes on a more sinister look. 

“Wait, robbing Gordon…that was just a prank,” you start to say before Crowley holds up a hand and you stop.

“I could care less why you did it, all I know is you did it brilliantly and I have a job I need to be done and you are going to do it,” Crowley orders grabbing your chin so you are forced to look up at him.

“No, I don’t work for you and I will never work for you,” you retort, y/e/c blazing with fire. 

Crowley just laughs and waves a hand, and a man appears with a tray of different cruel looking instruments. “We shall see about that now won’t we,” Crowley purrs as he picks up a tool and gets to work.

***

“Stop…please,” you whisper, “I’ll do it.”

You look up at Crowley, and you know you look like hell, Crowley had done unimaginable things to you and you were broken, bruised and bloody.

“There we go,” Crowley purrs with satisfaction, “tomorrow night go to this address and steal the necklace in the display case, and Y/n, do not even think about trying to double cross me.”

You feel the ropes that held you being cut and you move your arms trying to get the blood flow back in them. You go to stand up but are held down until a black bag is tossed over your head and you are roughly dragged to your feet.

***  
You were dropped off at the abandoned building where you were first taken from. You fall to your knees and begin to cry, letting out all the fear and pain from the whole day. You grab your bag and start to head back to your house when a familiar voice stops you. 

“Y/n, what the hell happened to you,” Castiel’s familiar gruff voice stops you dead in your tracks. You glance over at him and notice the horror in his eyes when he looks at you.

“Well, damn Cas you aren’t all that either ya know,” you croak out your voice not willing to cooperate anymore. You start to take a step forward but you just collapse to the ground, Castiel is immediately by your side.

“Whoa, Y/n, please tell me what happened so I can help you,” Castiel’s blue eyes are concerned and slightly scared.

You wave your hand, “I’m fine, Cas, really,” you sigh trying to stand up so you could escape.

Castiel pushes you back down, “Dammit, Y/n, tell me what happened now,” Castiel growls his blue eyes now swirling with emotion.

“Why do you care, you never cared about me before,” you ask trying to change the subject.

Castiel sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Y/n, you know I care about you,” he starts to say.

You scoff, “Bullshit, you left me all those years ago, when I needed you most Castiel, you left and never came back just like everyone else in my life, so screw you, I don’t need you,” you yell finally getting to your feet and taking off.

Your injuries slow you down and Castiel easily catches up to you and grabs your arm not knowing how badly injured you are. You stop running, hissing in pain as you yank your arm away from him and clutching it against your chest.

“Y/n, please, Im sorry for all those years ago, I was a jerk…hell I still am, but I do care about you and I want to help you,” Castiel says holding out his hand to you.

You glance at his hand before you finally reach out and take it. Castiel smiles gently before he leads you back to his car. You get into the passenger seat and stare out the window watching the streetlamps start to come on. 

“Do you want to go home,” Castiel asks you glancing over at you, you slowly shake your head no, you can’t go home looking like this. 

Castiel nods understanding, “we’ll go to my house and get you cleaned up, then you can tell me what happened.”

The rest of the drive was silent even though you caught Castiel looking over at you from time to time, and you could have sworn there was something in his eyes like remorse. You shake the thought away, you know he doesn’t care about you, maybe he never had. 

***

You arrive at Castiel’s house a few minutes later, you smile at the memories that come to mind just from seeing the house again. Castiel notices your slight smile, “remembering anything good,” he asks as he parks the car in the driveway. 

You nod, “I used to love this place, it always felt like an escape for me, but there is no escaping,” you sigh the smile leaving your face as you push open your door and make your way into the house. 

Castiel sighs, he is going to earn your trust back and hopefully you will love him as much as he loves you he thinks to himself before making his way into the house after you.

You grimace as Castiel gently cleans your wounds and bandages you, “so you are serious, Crowley did this to you,” Castiel asks anger lacing his voice.

You nod, “Yeah, and before you say go to the police or something dumb like that, I can’t okay, he would know and then I can’t even imagine what he would do,” you sigh swinging your legs onto Castiel’s bed. 

Castiel sighs running his hand through his hair making it stick up every which way, you used to call it his sex hair, you giggle thinking about it. Castiel shoots you a glance and you stop, “you can’t go through with this-,” Castiel starts to say.

“Cas, please I have to,” you say covering your face with your arm as you lie back on the bed.

“You didn’t let me finish, Y/n, I was going to say you can’t go through with this alone,” Castiel finishes and you uncover your face, shock written all over your face.

“Are you suggesting you want to be my partner in crime Castiel,” you smile as Castiel looks slightly nervous and he nods.

“Well, this is definitely not going to be your typical Sunday,” you joke trying to ease his nerves. 

Castiel tilts his head slightly and when he understands he gives you one of his classic full smiles that stops your breath for a few seconds.

You smile back sitting up and grabbing Castiel’s computer, “well my partner in crime, let’s get started shall we.”


End file.
